This Is It (EXO Version)
by Cho Rhiyeon
Summary: ChanyeolxSehun "kau yakin kita melakukannya disini eh?" "Why not? Hanya ada kita berdua disini..." katanya sambil tersenyum nakal. Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, NC-21, PWP? RnR Please :D


**Disclaimer : SM Entertainment**

**Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, NC-21, PWP?**

**Chanyeol x Sehun**

**_This Is It_**

* * *

Jarum pendek sebuah jam di salah satu kelas menunjuk pada angka 6. Saat itu Matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikan dirinya, bertukar tempat dengan bulan yang mulai menunjukkan sosok anggunnya yang terlihat angkuh diantara kelap-kelip bintang-bintang kecil yang belum terlalu kelihatan.

Kicauan burung-burung yang terbang ramai-ramai membangunkan sosok tampan yang sedari tadi tertidur di ruang kelasnya.

"Hn?" ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, 'sudah malam ternyata,' pikirnya begitu melihat ke kaca.

Ia memakai ranselnya yang berisi buku-buku di punggungnya dan keluar lewat pintu kayu bercat cokelat kemerahan dengan papan bertuliskan 'X.1 - Math Room' di atasnya.

Oh Sehun, sosok siswa teladan yang mempunyai banyak penggemar baik perempuan maupun lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju apartemen yang ditempatinya dengan kakak angkatnya, Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bukan kakak angkatnya, itu hanya kedok mereka. Mau diberitahu rahasia sebenarnya? Ehem,

Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa tahun ke-3 di sebuah universitas terbesar di negara itu. Ia adalah seorang yang ceria dan bertanggung jawab, baik hati, tidak boros dan rajin menyiram bunga. Tidak bohong loh, buktinya bunga-bunga kecil dalam pot yang ia letak di balkon apartemennya tumbuh subur dan indah, membuat siapa saja nyaman berada di sana, walaupun tempatnya tidak luas. Nah, Chanyeol itu sebenarnya adalah kekasih dari Sehun.

Jadi, begitulah ceritanya.

Sehun merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci cadangan. Ia membuka pintu itu dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang kecil namun nyaman itu.

"Aku pulaaang..." ujarnya dengan suara yang tak begitu keras.

"Sehunnie... Selamat dataang…" terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur.

Setelah meletakkan sepatu putihnya pada tempatnya, Sehun langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Ia melihat sosok dengan rambut kecoklatan membelakanginya. Ia berjalan perlahan dan memeluknya dari belakang, menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung lebar kekasihnya itu.

"Sehunnie, kau dari mana saja sih? Kenapa baru pulang, hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berbalik, dan mencium pipi putih Sehun sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Aku ketiduran..." jawab Sehun singkat.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu, "dasar. Kalau mau tidur pulang dong..."

"Hnng~ peluk aku..." rengek Sehun.

Chanyeol mematikan kompornya, lalu berbalik memeluk Sehun yang tiba-tiba manja, "kenapa Hunnie? Tumben kau manja begini..."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hunnie kangen Yeollie... Memangnya Yeollie gak kangen Hunnie?"

Senyum geli terpasang di wajah karamel Chanyeol mendengar cara bicara Sehun yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya, "tentu saja sayang... Aku selalu merindukanmu." Chanyeol menunduk sedikit, mengeleminasi jarak wajahnya dengan Sehun.

Dua bibir lembut bertemu. Saling menekan dan bergesekan, perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan dengan kedua lidah yang saling membelit meramaikan permainan. Saliva merek bertemu, bercampur dan meleleh perlahan melewati sudut bibir keduanya.

Sehun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, tanda bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen, "haa..."

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang kemerahan dengan kedua belah bibir sedikit terbuka. Ia kembali menawan Sehun dalam ciuman panas. Namun kini tangannya tidak hanya tinggal diam. Perlahan tangannya menjelajah, menggelitik tengkuk Sehun hingga Sehun mendesah geli dibuatnya.

"Nnh," Sehun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol, menikmati bagaimana lidah lincah Chanyeol membelai seluruh isi rongga mulutnya. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka bertautan. Saliva keduanya bercampur dan meleleh keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari sudut bibir tipis Sehun.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, "kau yakin kita melakukannya disini eh?"

"Why not? Hanya ada kita berdua disini..." Sehun menyeka sudut bibirnya, tersenyum nakal.

Chanyeol balas menyeringai, "let's play then," ia kembali melumat bibir Sehun sekilas. Lalu beralih menciumi dagunya, kemudian turun lagi dan bermain di leher jenjang Sehun.

Kancing seragam Sehun sudah terlepas semua. Chanyeol menarik kemeja putih itu hingga terlepas dan tubuh indah remaja Oh itu.

Chanyeol mendorong Sehun hingga punggungnya menabrak meja makan. Ia bermain di bahu Sehun. Menciuminya, menjilatinya, terkadang ia gigit kecil membuat Sehun menjerit tertahan, kemudian ia hisap kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara kekasihnya yang terdengar begitu menikmati pemanasan ini.

"Yeool~" desah Sehun saat jemari tangan Chanyeol bermain di dadanya tanpa menyentuh kedua titik sensitif-nya disitu, "stop teasing me..." tangan putihnya masuk ke dalam kaos merah tua yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Ia mengelus perut Chanyeol yang terbentuk sempurna.

Chanyeol pun menurunkan kepalanya dan bermain di dada Sehun. Ujung lidahnya menyentuh nipple Sehun sebentar, kemudian ia hanya menjilati sekitarnya. Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ia menjambak pelan rambut Chanyeol dan menempatkan wajah Chanyeol tepat di nipple kecilnya. Dan Chanyeol pun menjilatinya dengan ganas. Digigitnya pelan titik sensitif itu, kemudian diemutnya. Sementara, tangannya bermain dengan titik sensitif Sehun yang sebelah lagi. Ia sentuhkan ujung jari-nya ke titik kemerahan itu berkali-kali. Sehun menggelinjang keenakan dibuatnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya. Ia menciumi perut datar pemuda berambut segelap langit malam itu. Lidahnya juga ikut bermain, membuat pola abstrak dengan garis basah salivanya. Ia memutar lidahnya di pusar Sehun.

Sehun mengerang, merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Ia merasakan kini jari-jari kurus Chanyeol bermain di tonjolan celananya. Menekan-nekannya dengan dua jari.

"Ahhmm, Yeollie..." tangannya menggenggam pinggiran meja erat. Napasnya memburu.

Chanyeol berdiri, kembali mencium bibir Sehun yang memanggil namanya dengan sexy. Tangannya kini sibuk membuka ikat pinggang dan celana seragam yang dikenakan kekasihnya dan menariknya turun dengan cepat. Dan sekarang Sehun tidak memakai apa-apa lagi untuk menutupi tubuh sempurnanya.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dan menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat seluruh tubuh Sehun, "kau menggairahkan, Baby..." dan kembali mencium Sehun dengan ganas.

Sekarang giliran Sehun. Ia mengangkat kaos Chanyeol dan membukanya, lalu dilemparnya ke sembarang tempat-yang penting enyah dari tubuh Chanyeol. Dan sekarang ia menarik turun celana putih Chanyeol dengan sebelah kakinya. Beruntung Chanyeol hanya memakai celana dengan pinggang karet.

Dan kini tubuh keduanya bersentuhan, memberikan rasa hangat satu sama lain.

"Hhnnh," erangan halus Sehun terdengar. Tangan Chanyeol kini mulai bermain dengan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak, seakan menantang.

"Kau sudah keras sekali, Sehun. Sudah tidak sabar eh?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut hingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan kejantanan Sehun yang menurutnya masih imut-imut itu.

"Haaaanghh... Yeol, aaaaah..."

Chanyeol menjilat ujung kejantanan Sehun yang berwarna kemerahan. Dikecupnya pelan, dari ujung hingga pangkalnya tanpa melewatkan satu senti pun.

"Yeol, masukkan... Uungh," Sehun memajukan pinggulnya meminta dimanja lebih.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya menggodanya. Ia sekarang menciumi paha dalam Sehun.

"Aaahn, ahh, mmnh,"

Chanyeol mendongak. Ia melihat tangan mulus Sehun memanja dirinya sendiri. Ia pun menahan tangan itu dan mengikatnya dengan dasi abu-abu Sehun di sandaran kursi setelah membalik Sehun menjadi memunggunginya.

Chanyeol memukul pantat kenyal Sehun, "kau nakal, Sehun." dan memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Sehun.

"Aah, s-sakiit..." rengek Sehun. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman. Badannya membungkuk hingga dadanya menyentuh dinginnya meja makan itu.

"Rileks, Sehun..." ia menggerakkan jarinya perlahan. Tidak ingin terlalu menyakiti kekasihnya. Terlebih ia tidak memakai pelicin sedikitpun. Sehun menaikkan kaki kanannya ke kursi. Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat ketika dirasanya Sehun sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan jarinya. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi mulai memanja kejantanan Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, "Yeollie, cepaath... Uunh,"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan jarinya keluar dan masuk. Lalu ia menambahkan jari telunjuk. Dan ia langsung menggerakkannya keluar-masuk dengan sangat cepat tanpa menunggu Sehun membiasakan dirinya.

"Aaaargh..." Sehun mengerang keras. Ia merasa lubangnya panas dan sakit. Tetapi sangat menggairahkan, "lebih dalam! Yeoll hhhnn... Aakh! Aaanghhn,"

Chanyeol menyentuh titik prostatnya. Mendengar desahan sexy Sehun, ia memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam dan menyentuh titik sensitif itu berkali-kali tanpa jeda.

"Aaaah! Cha-Chanyeoll... Aah, Yeol aku mau... Ahh, Chanyeolliee!" Sehun mengerang frustasi begitu Chanyeol menghentikan semua kegiatannya.

"Tidak secepat itu sayang," lalu Chanyeol memagut bibir Sehun kembali. Jarinya bermain di nipple Sehun yang sudah tegang sedari tadi. Lalu ia menciumi tengkuk dan punggung Sehun. Terkadang ia hisap kecil, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan samar yang terlihat cantik di kulit putih pucatnya.

"Kau mau bermain yang bagaimana Sehunnie?" Chanyeol mengecup pipi mulus Sehun.

"Hmmh, yang... Menyenangkan..." Sehun memasang senyum nakal di wajahnya.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum lembut, "tunggu sebentar ya," dan ia pun lari menuju kamar mereka, mengambil sebotol pelicin. Lalu ia kembali secepat mungkin.

Lalu Chanyeol membuka kulkas dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk bermain.

Sehun berdiri tegak. Dia bisa saja membuka ikatan di tangannya dengan giginya, tetapi... Sepertinya begini lebih seru. Ia melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Apa itu? Wortel? Ah, Sehun tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencuci wortel itu sebentar, memastikan sayur yang kaya akan vitamin A itu cukup steril untuk memasuki tubuh kekasihnya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum melihat wajah tertarik adik angkatnya itu, "apa yang ada dalam pikiran nakalmu, hm?" Chanyeol meraup bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Sehun yang langsung membuka, mengajaknya masuk dan menjelajahi rongga basah dan hangat itu.

Lidah lincah Chanyeol bergerak, menggelitik tiap sisi rongga mulut Sehun. Mengabsen prajurit putihnya yang rapi, dan berdansa dengan lidah Sehun yang terlatih.

"NNNGH AANNH! "

Sehun menarik dirinya dari tautan bibir Chanyeol. Ia merasa sakit. Aneh, ada sesuatu yang dingin dan bentuknya tidak familiar menyeruak memasuki dirinya. Bibir lubang sempitnya membuka selebar batang wortel yang menyumbat rektumnya. Ia bisa merasakan ototnya mengetat karena shock, meremas batang wortel itu erat.

"Rileks, Hun..." Chanyeol mengelus-elus punggung Sehun. Di pegangnya batang wortel di luar tubuh kekasihnya itu dan digerakkannya tidak beraturan.

"Aakh!" punggung Sehun melengkung, "Yeol! Ahhnn, lebih aaangh, ke-raas..." pintanya.

Chanyeol pun menggerakkannya lebih cepat dan keras menghantam dinding rektum Sehun. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, seluruh batang wortel itu masuk ke tubuh Sehun.

Erangan keras terdengar dari mulut Sehun. Ia merasakan sensasi dingin yang asing di dalam tubuhnya, membuat otot-ototnya semakin dalam menelan sayuran berwarna orange tersebut.

Chanyeol memasukkan jari tengahnya, membelai sisi dalam tubuh Sehun. Dimasukkannya lagi jari telunjuk. Ia merenggangkan jarinya, menggerakkannya seperti gunting. Lalu satu jari lagi dari tangan yang berbeda.

"Mmmn!"

Dan Chanyeol menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"AAAKH! H-Hurts! Chanyeol!" badan Sehun terkulai di meja makan. Kakinya tertekuk lemas. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati dinding rektum Sehun yang terpampang di depan wajahnya. Otot itu berkedut-kedut, berwarna merah, membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu.

Dimasukkan jarinya lebih dalam, hingga menyentuh wortel itu. Ditekannya lebih dalam.

"Aahn,"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ditekannya wortel itu berkali-kali, membuat Sehun mendesah semakin keras sebelum kedua jarinya menarik keluar batang wortel tersebut. Sehun mendesah lega.

Chanyeol membuang begitu saja wortel yang menjadi licin itu. Lalu Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu lagi dari kulkas. Kali ini benda itu diberi pelicin.

"Hmmh?"

Chanyeol menempatkan benda itu di depan lubang Sehun, "what if I double penetrate you with this cucumber?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "jangan! Pasti sakit."

"Oh yeah? Menurutku ini akan menyenangkan."

"Untukmu!" Sehun menolak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kali ini, "aku pasti sakit." rengek Sehun, "Akh!"

Chanyeol memasukkan timun yang licin dan dingin itu ke dalam tubuh Sehun. Tanpa menunggu Sehun menyesuaikan diri, Chanyeol menggerakan mentimun itu maju mundur dengan cepat.

"Ahh! Ohh, ohh, nnh, ahh, uhn..." Sehun mendesah tak keruan. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol mulai memanja kejantanannya. Chanyeol terus memijat ujung kejantanan Sehun, membuat kekasihnya itu menggeliat dan mendesah nikmat, sekaligus tersiksa.

Chanyeol membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Ia kini ganti memijat kejantanannya sendiri sambil tetap bermain dengan timun.

"Kau menikmatinya eh?" goda Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sambil terus mendesah tak keruan.

Chanyeol menyiapkan dirinya di belakang Sehun, "tahan ya, honey~"

"Hmm? Ahh,"

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan timun itu, dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mengarahkan dirinya memasuki lubang Sehun yang penuh dengan mentimun itu.

"AAAAARGHH! Sakit! Ahh, ja-ngaannn... Ukh, Yeol, sakit! Sakit!" Sehun memberontak. Tubuhnya menegang menahan rasa sakit di lubangnya yang merenggang berlebihan.

Chanyeol memajukan pinggulnya hingga seluruh batang kemaluannya berada di dalam diri Sehun. Ia pun merengkuh tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya, "sssh, tenang ya... Nanti pasti enak kok. Don't cry," Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang meluncur deras di pipi mulus orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"It hurts..." isak Sehun. Tangannya menggenggam dasinya kuat.

"Sssh, aahh..." Chanyeol mendesah merasakan remasan kuat pada kejantanannya.

Setelah dirasanya tubuh Sehun tidak begitu shock lagi, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan mentimun di tubuh kekasihnya perlahan.

"Mmmn, pelan-pelan!" erang Sehun yang kini bertumpu di meja dengan sikunya, membuat badannya membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Ya, rileks Sehun..." Chanyeol memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Sehun, membuat wajah putih itu sedikit tersipu.

Chanyeol masih menggerakkan timun itu dalam tempo pelan. Desahannya bercampur dengan Sehun. Perlahan, ia menarik pinggulnya, lalu menyentakkannya ke dalam tubuh Sehun cepat.

"Aakh! More~"

Chanyeol lalu menggerakkan tubuh dan timun yang dipegangnya dengan cepat. Sebelah tangannya lagi kembali memanja kejantanan Sehun yang sempat terabaikan.

Tubuh Sehun menegang, tak kuat menahan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang menghantam tubuhnya. Begitu Chanyeol menarik dirinya, ia menghantamkan mentimun itu. Titik kenikmatannya tersentuh terus menerus, membuatnya seakan tersetrum listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan menyenangkan.

Sehun mengerang makin keras, begitu juga Chanyeol begitu otot rektum Sehun mulai berkontraksi, tanda ia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Aah, Yeol aku... Udah mau... Aakh, sa- ah, sampai..." ujar Sehun terbata-bata.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Saat dirinya benar-benar dekat dengan puncaknya, ia menarik keluar mentimun itu dari tubuh kekasihnya. Saat itu pula dinding kenikmatan Sehun meremasnya begitu kuat.

"Aaaaahn, Chanyeol..." erang Sehun saat ia menyemburkan cairannya, mengotori tangan Chanyeol dan kursi, juga lantai.

"Sehun, uukh," Chanyeol terjatuh menimpa tubuh Sehun yang lebih kecil darinya saat ia menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam lubang Sehun.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol bangkit dan menarik dirinya.

"Nnh,"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat cairannya meleleh keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari lubang ketat kekasihnya. Ia pun membuka ikatan di tangan Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas.

Chanyeol menolong Sehun berdiri tegak, tapi tidak bisa. Maka ia memilih menggendong Sehun dan pindah ke kamar mereka yang nyaman.

"Bastard!" maki Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, "sama-sama."

"Bodoh!" tambahnya.

Chanyeol membaringkan Sehun dengan hati-hati di kasur empuk mereka, "Love you too, Sehun." dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun dan membentangkan selimut menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol balas memeluk Sehun. Mengelus-elus rambut halusnya dan punggungnya yang mulus.

"I love you Sehun. 24 hours nonstop!" bisik Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum, "so do I, love..."

Dan mereka pun tertidur lelap tanpa gangguan hingga pagi menjelang.

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Aahn, Chanyeollie~ jangan lagiii, aaah,"

"Sekali saja, Sehunnie..."

"Nggak mauu... Aaah, ahh, ahnn..."

**~End~**

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe bagi yang merasa pernah baca fanfic yang kayak gini, itu Rhi juga yang buat dan post di akun lain. Ini EXO Version dari originalnya yang ada di fandom Naruto dengan pairing Naruto x Sasuke :D

Bagi yang menemukan kesalahan baik penulisan ejaan atau nama tokoh yang belum teredit tolong sampaikan di kolom review atau PM yaa.. dimohon bantuannya

Review please~

**Rhi ^^V**


End file.
